lfnfandomcom-20200216-history
Forum:Eras trovada
Me ia leje la “Grammar in English” e trova multe eras. En la lista seguente me marca la eras en brasetas seguenteda par mea sujesta: era=sujesta. *paje 16: El ia perde la numeros de telefon de se=sua amis. *paje 18: Cuanto casas es en tu=tua strada? *paje 25: Recorda ce alga persones (o algas) abita en su=sua auto. *paje 32: El core poca. - He runs little=only little. **Si. La presenta intera de la averbo "poca" ia es noncoreta. (Esta ia es un resta de un tempo distante cuando elefen ia usa "poca" per dise "pico".) Simon **pardon, ma me no acorda. "poca" sinifia "few" e "a little bit". "pico" sinifia "tiny", e cuando usada como un averbo, ta sinifia "in a tiny manner". jorj **Jorj, nos ia usa "pico" per "slightly" tra multe anios. Me ia usa lo en tota mea traduis de naras. "Poca" sinifia "no multe". Tu mesma ia ensenia esta a me! "Pico" sinifia no sola "in a tiny manner", ma "to a tiny extent", pd "slightly". Ance, "poca persones, poca aira" sinifia "few people, little air", cual no es la mesma como "a few people, a little air", per cual nos ia ajunta "un pico de" con tua aproba. Simon *paje 54: La om ia besa la fem sur sua=la jena. (Esplica: La parola “sua” debe refere a la sujeto. Como en la mesma paje: “El ia pone un dital sur sua dito.”) **No. "Sua" pote refere a cualce person o cosa. Lo no condui como "sia" en esperanto. Simon *paje 57: Tu=Tua libro, qual me … *paje 60: Do nos=nos es? **Ambos es bon, e ambos apare aora. "Es" es un verbo alga spesial, car on pote dise egal bon "A es B" e "B es A". Simon *paje 60: We=You will ask: ‘Who=Whom did you see?’. > We=You will ask whom you=I saw. **Si, ma me ia lasa "who" en la sita direta, e ia cambia "whom" a "who" en la nondireta. Cuasi nun dise "whom" en tal frases en engles. La parola es anticin. Simon *paje 61: We=They don’t know: ‘What are you=we going to do?’ > We=They don’t know what you=they are going to do. *paje 62: Me=Mea padre, ci … *paje 62: Tu=Tua libro, en cual me … *paje 62: Me=Mea auto, de cual … *paje 65: Me no conose el ci tu ia indica. - know the person who said that. **Asi es ancora un era. Lo debe es: I don't know the person ... ♥harri (talk) **Txa, aora coretida. Grasias a un ves nova! Simon *paje 70: La tore=casa ave un dui de la altia de la casa=tore. **Me ia lasa esta sin cambia. Tores es usual plu alta ca casas, serta, ma esta tore e esta casa apare en un serie de esemplos coerente. Cisa la tore en esta caso es un jueta :) Simon *paje 75: capel - capelos=hair > capelosa - hairy *paje 78: Words like enfantia and sultania can denote a or time or place … Me desira ce me ia trova tota eras! harri (talk) Tu pote furni un lia a esta "Grammar in English", per favore? Me no conose lo. Simon *Lo es: http://elefen.org/disionario/grammar.pdf harri (talk) *A, acel documento es jenerada en modo automata con la testo de la gramatica en engles. Tu mesma pote fa la coretis, asi en la vici. Cuando tota es fada, me va crea un PDF nova. Simon *Oce, Simon. Me va fa lo cuando me ave la tempo. harri (talk) *Tu pote reposa! Me veni de fa lo. Grasias per trova tan multe eras. Me va rejenera la PDF a la fini de la semana cuando me ave plu tempo. (Me trova me en un semana noncomun ocupada.) Simon *Harri, tu ia cambia la esemplo sur la tore e la casa, ma me ia indica (a supra) ce lo es ja bon. Simon *Simon: En la otra 4 frases la tore es plu alta ca la casa - an tal en la modo egal. Perce en un de frases (entre la otras) on dise ce la tore es min alta ca la casa?!!! harri (talk) *Me vide la cosa par modo seguente: La intende ia es mostra como on pote dise un mesma relata entre la casa e la tore en sinco spesies (modos?). Acaso, on ia oblida turno la du parolas en la frase tre. harri (talk) *Tu comprende la intende de la esemplos en un otra modo ca me. Me no ia intende ce tota frases espresa un relata entre la mesma tore e casa. La tore e la casa es ipotesal, e on pote imajina ce cada frase relata a un tore e casa diferente. Vera, la tore e la casa no es importante. La cosa importante es la parolas entre los en cada frase. Ma tu ia convinse me ce la esemplo es strana, e me ia reversa lo. Grasias! Simon **Multe grasias, Simon!! harri (talk) **Me ia refresci aora ance la documentos pdf. Simon